


Once

by NancyBrown



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie has her reasons for working on this case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed bit of femslash.

It had just been once.

Coming down from a long night, an interminable chase, and an eternity of paperwork, Beth and Angie found themselves out for drinks instead of crawling home. Beth ordered a bottle of the house white, while Angie lined up a row of gin fizzes. They busted on Art first, trading impressions of his stern tone. Lt. Hardcastle made for a good time after, Beth cracking up over Angie's perfect, if she dared say, mimicry of his face.

As the hour grew later, Angie brought up Paul. Wouldn't he be phoning soon to ask where Beth was? Didn't Angie show how good a friend she was by reminding Beth of her other obligation, rather than reaching forward to brush the hair away from Beth's gorgeous face?

"Paul's away on business," Beth said, playing with her glass, and glancing down, away. Were she a witness, Angie would think she was hiding some important fact, concealing a vital clue. Perhaps noticing Angie's stare, perhaps merely tired of playing, Beth said, "You know how some people turn out to be very different from the person you thought they were?"

Angie drank a shot of courage. "Yeah. I prefer the ones who turn out to be the ones you always hoped they were."

Angie's place was closer, and didn't have photos of an inconvenient lover on every shelf to remind them what they were doing was wrong. The tangle of Beth's hair carded through her fingers felt exactly as soft as Angie believed it might be. Her mouth tasted of the wine, and the cigarette she'd bummed from a fellow drinker, and more. Her cunt tasted of salt and sweet. Her fingers tasted of both, shoved deep into Angie's mouth before sliding slickly into her.

In the morning, they bitched about their hangovers and didn't quite meet each other's eyes.

A week later, Beth was dead.

Once didn't make it important. Once didn't mean Beth was finished with her idiot boyfriend, or that Angie was ready to swing gay full time. Once didn't have to be anything.

But it was once, and it was real, and for that, Angie owed Beth answers.


End file.
